


Heart to Heart

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike and Joyce have a heart to heart over hot chocolate.





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Heart to Heart  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Joyce Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 602  
>  **Summary:** Spike and Joyce have a heart to heart over hot chocolate.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Drabbe Me This...](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/4983767.html) at nekid_spike

With a soft smile on her face, Joyce sat the cup of hot chocolate on the table in front of the blonde vampire. “I put extra little marshmallows in it for you.” Her voice was breathless as she sat down across from him.

Spike returned her smile. _I really shouldn’t be here._ He didn’t realize he had said that out loud until she spoke.

“But I like having you here.”

It was a good thing he didn’t need to breathe. He had been in love with Joyce almost from the moment he had seen her. And now he was almost positive she felt the same way about... _What the hell was he thinking?_ There was nothing good that could come of the two of them being together. He wasn’t good enough for her and he knew it. “Joyce, I can’t... “ He ignored the voice inside of his head whispering all the ways that he could and continued. “I’ve done things that I hope you never find out about. But I can’t say, not in all honesty that I regret what I’ve done or am ashamed. The truth is I know I should be but I’m not. I’m a vampire and I like it. I’ve never regretted for one instance being turned. And that’s something I know you can’t live with. Hell, you shouldn’t have to.” He reached across the table and gently traced her cheek with the tips of his fingers. “I’m not a good man and I’m not what you need.”

Joyce threaded her fingers through his and refused to let go. “Don’t you think I should get to decide what I need?” At the look on Spike’s face she muttered, “I see.” She took a deep breath before she continued. “I know what you are and I know the things you’ve done...”

He swallowed hard, his fingers tightened around hers as he held on tight. _She knew._

She stared into his eyes. “And none of it changes the way I feel about you.” 

For a brief moment his eyes closed as relief washed over him. She knew the things or at least some of the things he had done and she still... his eyes flew open. “How do you feel?” He knew he shouldn’t ask, he was supposed to be letting her go but the words were out of his mouth before he could recall them.

“How do you think?”

A deep growl escaped him. “Tell me.” 

A shiver danced down her spine at his command. “I’ve fallen in love with but it doesn’t matter since you can’t...” She glared at him defiantly as she threw his words back at him.

He had thought he could let her go, he’d had every intention of doing that very thing but those words coming from her wonderful mouth and all of his intentions flew out the window. He could no more let her go than he could go for a stroll in the midday sun.

Spike stood and pulled Joyce to her feet. “Are you sure?” At her nod he slipped his arms around her and pulled her close. “I’m not a good man. I’m a vampire.” He repeated his earlier warning. 

“I know what you are, Spike.” Joyce wiggled her body even closer. “And I love all of you.”

“I’m not letting you go.” He growled the words in her ear.

Joyce placed a gentle kiss on his neck before she whispered, “Who asked you to?”

Another growl this one louder than before echoed around the room as Spike’s control snapped and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
